pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Rufhertcruz PATAPON OOHOROC
Welcome, Rufhertcruz PATAPON OOHOROC! Hello, and welcome to Patapedia. Thanks for your edit to the File:Patapon 3 Boss Music Terribird Mochicchichi Bikkura-kotta's Theme page! Also, you can click to see the of having an account. As part of the Patapedia community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: *'Community Portal' - the place for you to see what needs to be done, ask questions, and request articles. *'Forum' - the place where you can request for help or discuss things about Patapedia. *'Sandbox' - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. Creating a userpage for yourself is generally a good idea. You can find your userpage ' '. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your ' ' is the place where other users can contact you. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Enjoy your stay! Congratulations on becoming an Patapedian. -- Gat235 (Talk) 03:08, April 29, 2012 Kickbanned I have kickbanned you from the chat for excessive spamming and use of capitals, after being warned. You will be allowed back into the chat in 3 days. [[User:Mazanaka|''' Mazanaka ]] [[User talk:Mazanaka| Talk ]] 05:37, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Pages The quiz you made should have been made in a blog. You are free to re-create it, as long as it is in your userspace or blog. Thanks for understanding. [[User:Mazanaka| Mazanaka ]] [[User talk:Mazanaka| Talk ]] 05:37, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Re:Appeal I'm afraid there's no telling whether your appeal is an excuse or is actually what happened, so you'll just have to wait out your ban. [[User:Mazanaka| Mazanaka ]] [[User talk:Mazanaka| Talk ]] 06:05, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Birthday I added your birthday to the list on the mainpage. [[User:Mazanaka| Mazanaka ]] [[User talk:Mazanaka| Talk ''']] 06:50, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Welcome to Patapedia ! I'm Filipino too and I've been here for 2 weeks here and I just wanna say that you will have a good time here in Patapedia I guarantee it !! -Good luck Magma Masher 11:43, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Themes Don't use those videos in the theme pages, we do not have permission to use them. You aren't the first person to try to add those, though. } }} :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| :Rah Gashapon|Talk]] }|•}} Contribs }|•}} #| T C E }}}}|Name not specified}} } }} 14:15, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Re: Filipinos Unite!! That was a hilarious video that you posted!! :D BTW,are you the one who sung those? Sorrowflute 02:52, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Kickban I have lifted your chat ban. You're free to chat. Please be careful of how you leave your computer on, and how you behave within the chat. 04:13, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Re: How? Talk to me on chat. If you can't find me, that means that either my computer is turned off, I'm busy, or something else. Sorrowflute 02:01, May 25, 2012 (UTC)